<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wtf by needssleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530887">Wtf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep'>needssleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unlikely couple</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wtf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is honestly terrible, but I've been going through a Harry Potter phase again, so voila.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud bang made Hyunjae jump awake, his head hitting against the table as his arms fell from underneath it.</p><p>“Lee I’d rather you actually try and help me with this, not sleep through the entire class.” Hyunjae turned to glare at the sharp voice, rubbing the side of his head vigorously. </p><p>“Just tell me you want help, not force me to bang my head on the table. I’m losing brain cells here.” He whined, still glaring at Juyeon. The Ravenclaw thought he resembled a kicked puppy, the glare having little affect on him. </p><p>“If you have any to lose in the first place.” Juyeon mumbled before turning back to their shared cauldron and trying to figure out why the potion it was pink instead of orange. </p><p>“You’ve added too much newt blood,” Hyunjae said, looking over the others shoulder, “we’ll have to start again.”</p><p>Juyeon rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You mean I have to start again; you’ve done nothing but sleep this whole lesson.”</p><p>“Hey, not true.” The Gryffindor protested, putting his hands on his hips mockingly. “I cut up the mandrake roots and got that newt’s blood thank you very much. That’s more than I did last week.”</p><p>It was anything but uncommon to see the two bickering as they worked, many asked why they didn’t just work with someone else, but they always refused. ‘It would feel wrong to work with someone else’ is Juyeon’s claim. ‘We just vibe well together’ is Hyunjae’s. Everyone else would highly disagree, their friends claiming it was almost painful to constantly watch them argue. </p><p>“I just don’t get it.” Is what Haknyeon said one lunch. “It’s so obvious they hate each other, why do they always stick together.”</p><p>“Maybe them secretly in love, but no one would approve of their law defying love affair.” Eric exclaimed dramatically, throwing his hands in the air and making his friends laugh at his suggestion. </p><p>“In love? Juyeon and Hyunjae?” Kevin wheezed. “Please, their more likely to kill each other than fall in love.”</p><p>Two months later, and Kevin was proved very wrong. </p><p>The group of ten were gathered in the Room of Requirement, per Hyunjae’s request, the Gryffindor giving them all extensive instructions on how to find it. The room had made itself into a cozy area, with warm lighting and comfortable sofas, a general colour scheme of yellow and orange swallowing any of the cold. A grand roaring fire was situated against the furthest wall, and candles illuminated the area. </p><p>Hyunjae himself was not yet present, and neither was Juyeon for that matter, but no one gave it a second thought thinking Hyunjae wouldn’t have invited the Ravenclaw. Despite being in the same friendship group, they boys had never seen the two hang out together, or even talk to each other when they all hung out together. </p><p>“Jae, I don’t think I can do this.” A small voice whispered, capturing the attention of the ten boys who fell into relative silence. </p><p>“It’s now or never Yeon, I’m in my seventh year, we either do this now or they’ll never find out.” Another whispered gently, and a large shadow of two people hugging was cast onto the wall opposite the boys. </p><p>Before they could even begin to wonder what was going on, two figures emerged from behind a large cabinet that had occupied the side of the room. Hyunjae came first, still oddly in his uniform despite lessons having ended hours ago. He grinned sheepishly at his friends, before pulling on the hand he was holding. Juyeon tumbled out behind him and quickly attempted to hide himself behind the taller Gryffindor, gripping the olders hand tightly. </p><p>“Thanks for coming.” Hyunjae said. “We just wanted to let you guys know that we’re- “</p><p>He paused and looked at Juyeon for reassurance</p><p>“We’re dating.” The younger finished looking up into Hyunjae’s eyes with a lovesick expression. Hyunjae smiled and dipped down to kiss Juyeon on the cheek. </p><p>It didn't take long for Kevin to say exactly what they were all thinking.</p><p>“What the actual fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>